El fEsTIvAl dE Mi cOrAzOn!
by Ruu Affen
Summary: Unos de los festivales mas importantes en Toda central y amestris esta por dar inicio ... Roy y Ed se veran envueltos en varios problemas graciosos todo por una apuesta de amor xDDRomanceComedia [edowin][royai][ACTUALISANDOO! ALFIIN BD]
1. Chapter 1 y 2

Weno pues es mi primer Fic que publico en esta pag entonces espero que les guste XD jajaja pues para empezar si kieren saber un poco de mi pues... XD jajaja creo que no, es la parte mas aburrida entonces llegare al grano

Copules: EdxWin y RoyXRiza

Clasificacion: romatico/comico

Trama: Central entra en el festival mas popular por todo Amistresis.. Ed y Roy viviran algo que jamas habian pesnado que vivirían y todo por una estupida apuesta XD

-----------------------------------chapter 1----------------------------

"El festival SuMe de Central se acerca!"

Todo mundo conmocionado por la noticia, globos por haya, guirnaldas por el otro lado, la ciudad ya habia entrado en el sabor del festival SuMe a tempranas horas, la gente sonreia por donde sea, es cuando todo el mundo se armonisa para llevar acabo una celebración fantastica y amorosa, todo era felicidad, en todas partes, incluyendo en ese lugar donde solo se han creado guerra y desastres, El Cuartel General

Mustang esta asomándose por la gran ventana, Riza, Breda, Farman, Huey y Havoc como siempre trabajando en tramites y demas.

"parece que es cierto... Central a entrado en festival" Afirma Roy con un poco de flojera

" asi es" responde Riza "la gente se ve muy feliz en todas partes, es lindo ver mucha armonia"

"si, en especial aquí todo se ve tranquilo y feliz, y valla que es raro ver algo asi, por el cuartel hay tanta armonia que llega al grado de asustarme" responde Havoc encendiendo su cigarro

Mustang sonrie un poco

"Dicen que en el festival SuMe tenemos que darle una nueva vista a la vida y renovarnos, (se acerca a Havoc) ser personas nuevas"

Havoc unicamente sonrie mientras sigue tratando de encender su cigarillo,

" (le quita el cigarro de la boca y lo tira) y eso incluye dejar los vicios"

Roy ve con una sonrisa a Havoc quien tenia lagrimas por su cigarillo

"y no solo eso" Roy voltea a Riza quien afirmaba con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana

"Se dice tambien que en el festival SuMe es el momento indicado para encontrar el... amor de tu vida"

" ¿en verdad?" pregunta dudoso Farman

" asi es, según los rumores, si se le da un beso verdadero a esa persona tan especial para ti, estaran por siempre juntos"

Riza ve repentinamente a Mustang quien estaba viéndola con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos muy picarones y algo sonrojado, Riza solo vuelve a voltear para evitar que Mustang se de cuenta que ella tambien esta sonrojada.

"con que un beso sella un pacto de amor eh?" Mustang dice con cara muy Picarona

"eso suena muy romántico" afirma Huey mientras alimentaba a Black Hayate

Roy mira a Havoc  
"deberias besar a la chica que tanto te gusta de la tienda, asi almenos te hara alguien caso XD"

" ja ja ja que gracioso coronel" Dice Havoc fastidiado

entonces se escucha algunos toquidos a la puerta grande de la oficina, la mujer de pelo rubio recojido se dirije a la puerta para abrirla pero Roy le toma la mano repentinamente con mucha suavidad

"no te molestes, yo abro"

Riza se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, Roy solo le sonrie con una sonrisa tierna, Havoc y Breda se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y solo sonríen. Roy abre la puerta y ve algo que no esperaba ver

" sarcástico AHH Hagane No, pense en encontrarme a un oficial, pero me encontre con algo mas pequeño"

"A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE TE TIENES QUE ACOSTARTE PARA APENAS ALCANZARLO A VER!"

Mustang deja pasar a Ed quien estaba algo aturdido

"Yo, ed" dice Havoc

" como estan?" saluda el chico rubio con una linda sonrisa que se torno fastidiosa cuando se escucho la vos de Roy

" y que te trae aquj Edward? Traes tu reporte?"

"ummmm si (le da las hojas) por cierto... que pasa haya afuera, todo mundo esta mas feliz y amable de lo acostumbrado" pregunta ed algo dudoso

"no has escuchado del festival SuMe?" pregunta riza

"SuMe?" Ed la ve con cara extrada

"·El festival de la paz y el amor, es el festival mas conocido por Central" afirma el sarcástico hombre coronel

"cualquiera que haya vivido el amor conoce el festival, (se toca la cabeza) pero se me olvido, Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, el perro de los militares que piensa en las demas personas, no ha conocido el amor" dice Mustang burlonamente

" (enojado) CALLATE! Es que yo no me la paso coqueteando con la primera chica que se me pone en frente"

Comentario que a Riza no le agrado del todo

"bueno eso ya no es cierto coronel, pues parece que Edward ya ah puesto sus ojos en cierta chica rubia que vive en Rizenbul" Dice Havoc sacando otro cigarillo sonriente

"YA LES DIJE QUE ENTRE WINRY Y YO NO HAY NADA! SOLO ES MI MECANICA!"

Girta Ed muy muy sonrojado todos sonríen y se divierten por el berrinche de Ed.

"por cierto Elric, ya que se acerca el festival, por que no invitas a tu amiga? Asi te tomas un tiempo de desanso y de una ves conoces el festival" Pregunta Breda

"yo no funciono con descansos!" Dice ed algo impertinente

"entonces te lo ordeno, Te quedaras en el festival a vigilar que todo este bien y te ordeno tambien que invites a Rockbell, y estaras trabajando, "tu no funcionas con descansos" nee?" Mustang dice leyendo el periodico

"que ganas de fastidiar!" Ed dice muy sonrojado y enojado sobre todo

"es una orden" dice Mustang sonriendo.

Edward sale del cuartel Central muy fastidiado

"esos tipos solo quieren que me relacione con Winry... (se sonroja) pero si ella es solo mi amiga y nada mas que eso!

Edward ve a lo lejos a Alphonse (aun convertido en armadura) quien estaba acariciando a un gato, después Al ve a Ed y se para

"alguna nueva misión Niisan?" Pregunta al

"si, de la cual no me parece en lo absoluto" Ed dice mientras sigue caminando y enojado, Alphonse lo sigue y se van caminando

"y de que se trata hermano?"

"me obligaron a quedarme a vigilar todo en el festival SuMe, y quieren que invite a Winry!"

"winry? Y que tiene que ver ella en esto?" Pregunta al viéndolo extrañado

Ed se sonroja mucho y ve hacia otro lado

"no tengo ni la mas remota idea!"

"SuMe eh?... acaso ese no es el festival al que mama nos llevo esa ves con Winry y Tia Pinako? Dice al recordando

"SuMe? Ese fue?" Dice Edo viéndolo extrañado

"si ni-san, recuerdalo!"

Ed mira hacia el cielo algo melancolico

flashback 

Edward de chiquito se encontraba mirando al cielo afuera de su casa en Rizenbul, con una maletita en su espalda, mientras que en el fondo, apenas se ven saliendo Al y Trisha muy sonrientes.

"SuMe NEE? y para que vamos hasta ese lugar ma?" Pregunta Ed muy flojo pues no queria ir

"pues para que salgan de Rizenbul y conozcan nuevas cosas! Ademas eh oido que el festival SuMe es unos de los mas románticos y mas divertidos de todo Central!" dice Trisha sonriendo mientras que comienza a caminar

"vaya! Mami y es encerio eso que dicen que me contaste que si besas haya a alguien, ese alguien estara por siempre con tigo" pregunta Al muy entusiasmado

"bueno, no se si sea verdad pero, no pierden nada con intentarlo" dice Trisha mientras que comienzan a caminar.

Ed se pone muy sonrojado y en eso se para y se voltea hacia Trisha con esos ojos retadores pero muy sonrojado

"mama, invitemos a Winry!" Dice ed muy decidido

"a Winry? (sonrie) pues no es mala idea, vayamos a la residencia Rockbell" dice trisha feliz

La familia Elric se dirijen rapidamenrte hacia la casa de los rockbell, Ed apresura el paso y corre hacia donde esta la casa, toca rapido la puerta y Pinako abre con su pipa en la boca.

"Hola Tia!" dice Ed con esa sonrisa tan agradable pero con esos ojos tan retadores

"Edward, buenas tardes! (ve a trisha quien se acercaba muy sonriente a la mano de Al) que lo viene a traer aquí?" Pinako pregunta tambien sonriente

Ed sin el mas minima vergüenza entra a buscar a Winry

"venimos a ver si nos prestan a Winry para sacarla un rato" dice Trisha sonriente

La mama de Winry se para y va a saludar a la familia, después de todo, eran muy buenos amigos. Los invitan a pasar y Ed se sienta l lado de Winry quien estaba abrazando tiernamente a Den

"festival SuMe?" pregunta el papa de winry mientras se agarraba la barba

"asi es, es un festival en Central muy famoso donde hay mucha diversión y donde alemnos se puedan entretener un rato los niños" dice Trisha aclarando

"pues no suena mal, pero mi esposo y yo tenemos que prepararnos pues dentro de 4 dias o 3 nos vamos hacia Ishbal, pues requieren de nuestros servicios" dice la mama de Winry algo penosa

"(aspira su pipa) de eso no hay problema, si quieren yo los acompaño y ustedes quédense" propone Pianko muy amable (dentro de lo serio claro esta XD)

Ed se voltea hacia otro lado algo frustado y enojado  
pensamiento de Ed: no, si pinako va, va a interferir en lo que quiero hacer

Winry solo se le queda viendo muy extrañada.

Ya después de un rato, todos se dirijen hacia la estacion de tren para hacer un largo viaje a Central.

fin de flashback 

Ed se encuentra en una linea telefónica hablando, se veia muy nervioso y sobre todo molesto por lo que estaba haciendo

"Automails Rockbell, en que puedo servirle?" contesta winry muy contenta

"(se sonroja mucho) ugh..? wi-winry?" ed dice con un tono muy nervioso

"ugh? EDO? Edo eres tu?" dice winry muy esperanzada

"umm si" ed dice algo frustado

"EDO! QUE BUENO QUE LLAMAS!" afirma la rubia mientras se reia, edward pone una cara de extrañado y a la ves sonrojado

"porque te da tanto gusto?"

"pues... extrañaba oir tu voz..." dice winry con un tono de voz muy tierno, edward en cambio se sonroja mucho y da un gesto no muy notorio de sonrsa y de inmediato vuelve a su compostura

"ejem... winry te puedo pedir un favor?" dice ed mientras cada ves se ponia mas sonrojado

"claro! Pero no me digas... (su tono de voz cambia)... que rompiste el automail de nuevo!"

"I-IE! NO NO ES NADA DE ESO! Sucede que (se traba un poco) pues... es que tengo que cumplir una misión y pues... necesito de tu ayuda" dice ed mientras que termina muy apenado

"mi..ayuda? desde cuando Edward Elric le pide favores a una freaky de las maquinas?" dice winry algo sonriente

"(enojado) BU-BUENO ME VAS A AYUDAR SI O NO!"

"si me lo pides mejor tal ves te..." pero antes de que winry acabara la frase ed interrumpe

"perfecto, estoy en central en el hotel donde me fuiste a buscar la ultima ves, me llamas para mandar a alguien a que te recoja, gracias" edward inmediatamente cuelga antes de que Winry vuelva a decir otra frase que tal ves lo incomode o hasta lo apene, el chico de trensa sale sonrojado y frustado y regresa al cuartel.

Mustang estaba sentado en su silla en su oficina solo, fue a cuando edward muy quitado de la pena entra

"me explicaras ya porque quieres que invite a Winry?" dice ed enojado

"(sonrie) que no la quieres invitar?" dice mustang retadoramente

"(se sonroja) eso no es el problema, el problema es que no entiendo porq exactamente a ella!" Edward dice mientras que se sienta y trata de evitar la mirada de Roy

"(guia su vista hacia un periodico) bueno, pienso que es una chica muy agradable y pues... es MUY amiga tuya, no es asi? Haganeno?"

Ed al contrario, no se convence mucho de lo que dice Mustang

"VAYA AL GRANO CORONEL"

"(suspira) bien Edward, estaba pensando hacer una apuesta con tigo"

"(lo ve con cara de extrañado) apuesta?"

"asi es, (se voltea a su ventana) tu sabes el significado que tiene el festival SuMe o almenos lo que dicen.. no es asi?"

"(mira sonriente y algo insolente a Roy) acaso crees en eso coronel?"

"(sonrie)como Alquimista Nacional, deberia decirte que no, pero... le quitaria lo divertido a esto Haganeno, ademas... QUE PERDEMOS CON INTENTARLO?"

Edward torna su cara sorprendida pues recuerda tambien las palabras de su madre cuando les cuenta la historia, lo que hace que se adentre mas, aceptando la propuesta del coronel con una sonrisa

"que tipo de apuesta?"

-----------------------------------------fin del chapter---------------------------

bueno aquí al fin les traigo el siguiente chapter jeje . ya lo eh ublicado en otro lugar casi todo... bueno la mitad jejee, y pues aki vengo a publicarlo para los que se quedaron con la duda jejeje wenu pues aki ta, me inspire un poco y esta un poco largo jajaja spero que no sea demasiado o-o...

--------------------------------------chapter 2----------------------------------------

Rotunda Negación ACEPTADA!

La rubia oficial se encontraba administrando algunos papeles en otra oficina donde tambien esta Havoc y Breda quienes no la dejaban de ver, mientras que Riza, que no es nada tonta, detecta la vista de sus compañeros

"(susurrando) sera cierto?" dice Breda algo curioso

"(aspirando el cigarrillo) pues la verdad se nota" dice Havoc con un tono moleston

Riza se cansa y da media vuelta

"que es lo que quieren preguntarme?"

Havoc y Breda se ruborizan y se quedan paralizados ante la retadora e imponente mirada de Hawkeye

"(nervioso) ugh?... pues... " dice Havoc algo tartamudo

"(sonrie) esque nosotros queriamos preguntarte si..."

pero antes de que acabara la frase Breda

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII?"

Riza, Havoc y Breda se quedan atonitos del grito mirando hacia la oficina de su coronel.

"ESO ES TOTALMENTE ABSURDO!" Edward estaba casi arriba del escritorio de Roy quien no se inquietaba para nada, solo sonreia

"y que tiene de malo Haganeno?" dice Mustang seguro mientras que se paraba

"QUE POR NADA DEL MUNDO VOY HACER ESO!"

"tu sabes lo que pierdes, y lo que ganas"

"pero no me convence del todo ademas pierdo algo que es injusto, no seria equivalencia de intercambio!"

fue en eso que El chico rubio mostro su siempre sonrisa retadora

"almenos de que cambiemos un poco las reglas...(sonrie)"

"ugh?" Mustang lo ve con una cara de extrañado

Riza se dirijia hacia la oficina algo sonrojada, cada ves la oficial dura aceleraba el paso, pareciese que algo le incomodara, su mano ya estaba apunto de tomar la perilla...

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OLVIDALO ESO NO ES PARTE DE ESTO"

Riza asustada abre la puerta y al abrir su cara de asustada se torna a una aliviada y a la ves molesta, Roy estaba poniendo su mano serca de la del chico de 15 años quien tenia una filosa espada en el cuello de mustang viéndose frente a frente con ojos muy retadores que hasta parecia que si se atreven ha hacerse daño, Cuando Mustang ve a Riza se pone muy nervioso y sonrojado y Ed, al contrario sonrie,

"que-pasa aquí?" dice Riza algo confundida

"NA-NADA!" Mustang aclara retirando su mano

"(transmuta su brazo hasta acerlo normal) bueno...yo ya me voy, (mira a Mustang) pues ya sabe, empezamos con esto, y asi quedamos"

Ed comienza a caminar hacia la puerta tomando su saco rojo

"(sonrie) pero tu tambien tienes que hacer algo Edward"

Edward solo se sonroja mucho y corre hacia la salida, Riza solo se queda mas confundida de lo que ya estaba y se le queda viendo a Mustang con esa cara que lo dice todo.

Flashback 

"es simple como complicado haganeno... para ir al festival SuMe lo comun que haces es invitar a una pareja ese dia para que vayan juntos y asi pues pueda realizarse lo que se cree" Mustang ve con cara de maldad a Edward

"(sorprendido) que quieres decir?"

"esto es la apuesta Haganeno... tendras que invitar a la Srta Rockbell para que sea tu pareja y llevarla justo en medio de la ciudad, donde esta la fuente y alfin de cuentas...Besarla"

"(sonrojado y enojado XD) QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"si la besas te dare una pista muy importante de la piedra Filosofal, mas aparte la dirección de alguien que te puede ayudar en mucho...pero si fallas... (sonrie diabólicamente) conoceras lo que son realmente misiones pesadas de los Alquimistas Nacionales, y despues... me quedare con ese reloj que tienes"

"BESAR A WINRY!"

fin del flashback 

"(se toca la frente) como pude aceptar eso? Es muy abusurdo y ademas no tiene sentido... (sus ojos se tornan tiernos) pero no c porque tengo la sencacion de..."

Edward estaba acostado en Boxers en una cama muy confundido, no tenia idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, pero cuando recordaba a Winry, algo, no sabia que, pero algo lo hacia sonrojar.

flashback 

" (confundido) a que te refieres?" pregunta Mustang

" (se baja del escritorio y lo ve burlonamente y sonrie) es simple como complicado" Ed se sienta en el sillon

"(lo ve fijamente) al punto Acero" mustang respondio poniéndose cada ves mas nervioso

"(sonrie) Este es el punto Alquimista de Fuego, asi como yo tendre que besar a Winry, tu tendras que invitar a la oficial Hawkeye y por consecuencia..."

"(sonrojado) Q-QUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ed sonrie y se para enfrente del escritorio "este es el trato, tomalo o dejalo"

"(se para) y que es lo que gano aparte yo?" dice mustang reclamando sus beneficios

" (lo ve enojado) bien... si ganas, sere tu esclavo por 6 meses mas aparte lo ya acordado... y si pierdes, aparte de decirme las pistas de la piedra filosofal (se endereza orgulloso) renunciaras a tu trabajo

"(se para furioso) NO SEAS ABSURDO EDWARD! Jamas renunciare!"

" entonces... tu tampoco tienes derecho de quitarme mi reloj de alquimista nacional" dice edwad tambien furioso por lo injusto que es el coronel

"(se rasca la cabeza y cuando levanta la mirada, sonrie) esta bien.. acepto el desafio!

fin del flashback 

"por que diablos acepte?"

Mustang estaba sentado en su silla mirando fijamente hacia la ventana mientras su cara estaba sonrojada y su mente perdida en el infinito del pensamiento

"pensamiento: como pude aceptar tal estupidez... es decir (se pone triste y baja la mirada) talves ella... no sienta nada, (sube la mirada otra ves) porque con las demas es tan facil relacionarse y con la teniente es TAN difícil?"

La teniente Hawkeye solo se le quedaba viendo a Mustang desde el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta con cara de tristeza y a la ves un poco de curiosidad.

"Ho-Hoeeeee... O.O!"

fue el unico exclamo que pudo dar Winry al ver la felicidad y adornos por todo Central, realmente no parecia central... si o algo mas alegre.

" (se rasca la cabeza) nn parece que en verdad que el amor y paz a tocado la puerta de Central, todo se ve bellísimo, ahora entiendo por que dice que el Festival SuMe cambia toda la gente y trae cosas que jamas uno pudiese pensar"

Winry reacciona en u momento y comienza a buscar haber si veia a alguien conocido... de repente, una armadura de 3 metros de altura aparece entre la multitud, Winry da una sonrisa muy notoria al ver a su amigo de la infancia

"ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Winry corre feliz hacia donde esta Al

"Winry! Que bueno verte por aquí!" dice Al mientras que se acerca a Winry

Winry ve hacia todas partes pero no encuentra a la persona que queria ver

"y donde esta Edo?" pregunta Winry un tanto molesta

" (nervioso) pues... etto... ano, estaba cansado y pues... tambien ocupado asi que me pidio que viniera solo!" Al responde rapidamente

"ummm... (sospecha) espero que sea cierto que este ocupado.

"(enojada) EDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Winry entra enfadada al cuarto y al ver al chico rubio acostado dormiendo en boxers rascándose la pansa quien a pesar del grito, no despertaba.

" (nervioso) aah.. Winry calmate"

Winry pierde los estribos al ver la reaccion muy invalida del Freaky de la alquimia, se acerco enojada a el y se puso encima de el y su cabeza muy pegada a la suya, pues pensaba asustarlo

" (enfadada) Edo bakara... y estaba muy ocupado nee?"

Winry estaba apunto de estrangularlo con sus manos cuando Edward entre abre los ojos muy adormilado y sin que el mismo se de cuenta, cruza su brazo izquierdo en la espalda de Winry tirandola de su posición alado de el en el sillon y pensando que era una almohada, la abrazo poniendo su pierna encima de la de ella y su brazo hiso que juntara su cuerpo con el de ella manteniéndola muy abrazada como si no la quisiera dejar escapar nunca.

"(muy sonrojada y sorprendida) ugh?"

" ah?"

Es lo unico que pudo decir Aru al ver lo que pasaba, y mas que apenado, tenia temor de lo que pasaria después, pues por alguna rara razon tenia la sencacion que no hiba a tomarlo bien su hermano, fue en eso que Edward comienza a despertar levemente, y adormilado logro distinguir una cara linda enfrente de la de el, Edward aun no podia figurar bien de quien se trataba y solo dio un gesto de confusión pero al oir

"(susurrando y tono nervioso) E-Edo..."

Edward abrio bien los ojos, pues nadie mas que el conocia perfectamente esa vos, Edward reacciona sobresaltadamente y ve que su mano esta tiernamente acariciando el pelo de Winry involuntariamente y su cara estaba DEMASIADO pegada a la de la chica rubia

" (sorprendido, ruborizado y a la ves muy nervioso) W-Wi... (se medio endereza sonrojadísimo) WINRY!"

Edward no se puede sostener mas y se cae del sillon muy sorprendido, Winry solo lo ve muy apenada y sonrojada

"(la señala) PERO QUE DIABLOS HACIAS JUNTO A MI ABRAZANDOME!

"(se para furiosa) QUE! SI TU FUISTE EL QUE ME ABRAZO COMO SI NADA!

" (se para) ES-ESO NO ES CIERTO!

" (soriendo timidamente) eh... choto mate... no se pelen.. (ve a winry) Winry solo fue un accidente, ni-san estaba durmiendo (ve a edo) y ni-san.. deberias controlar tus movimientos al dormir" se acerca Aru a arreglar las cosas

" (se enfurece) Y COMO QUIERES QUE LOS CONTROLE ARU SI PRECISAMENTE ESTOY DORMIDO!"

"(algo decepcionada) estabas...dormido..cuando lo hiciste?"

pregunta Winry

" (se calma) pues claro que esta dormido... si no lo hubiera estado, por nada del mundo te hubiera abrazado!"

Winry al oir las palabras de Edo, por alguna razon, su autoestima se baja y se decepciona mas y se molesta, Aru se percata de la reaccion de Winry mientras que Edo mantenia sus ojos cerrados orgullosamente, fue en eso que al abrir los ojos Edward, siente como algo metalico, duro y aspero choca fuertemente en su cabeza dejándolo noquedado en el piso y adolorido.

"(tocándose la cabeza) KEKEKEKE... HOE WINRY! QUE TE SUCEDE, NO TE HECHO NADA!"

"(se da media vuelta y agacha la cabeza) Edo BAKARA..."

"(sorpendido) ugh?"

Winry se va molesta a un cuarto y se oye un asotonde puerta que hiso que se callera un cuadro, Aru solo ve un tanto molesto a Ed quien estaba muy sorprendido

" (lo ve serio) deberias medir tus palabras ni-san" dice Al algo triste

"(serio) jamas habia oido a Winry decir Idiota en ese tono de voz tan serio y feo"

" pues si yo estuviera en su lugar, quizas haria lo mismo, no me gustaria que me dijeran eso."

"(se para desconcertado) Ugh? Decir que?" pregunta Ed muy confundido

"(baja la cabeza) parece que ni te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste Ni-san"

Aru se retira hacia la cafeteria, ya cuando cierra la puerta Ed pone una cara de arrepentido y a la ves triste con algo de orgullo, pues el no era tonto ni distraido bueno...en ese momento el sabia perfectamente que habia dicho y que habia de alguna u otra forma, lastimado a la chica recien llegada.


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

wolas! Aquí por fin esta el chapter 3 jajaja considero este el mas romántico hasta ahora jajaja... no lo se, como que me vino mi Musa romántica y me lleno de muchas ideas, espero que lo gozen y por un review que lei pues hare caso a lo que me dijo alguien, pues lo dire: ESTA MUY BUENO MI FIC JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¬¬ que modesta soy, jajaja bueno, quien sabe, todo depende del que la lee, para mi gusto me gusta mi trabajo jeje O.O eh estado pensando en pasar este fic a un Doujinshi demo... AAAAAAAAAA W QUE FLOJERA! Wenu sin mas lios aquí esta:

---------------------------------Chapter 3------------------------------------------

**Los Problemas del Orgullo**

"idiota... (su mirada se centra en otra parte) recuerdo de Ed: pues claro que estaba dormido... si no lo hubiera estado por nada del mundo te hubiera abrazado (le salen algunas lagrimas) enserio no lo hubiera hecho?

La chica dentro del cuarto ve que hay unas segundas escaleras en el hotel que dirijian exactamente a un jardín bello, ella viendo que no tenia otra opcion a abrumarse en la soledad de aquel cuarto, bajo con cautela las escaleras, esperando encontrar almenos un consejo de su madre en el viento, o si acaso pudiese al menos responderle el silencio. Winry se va tristeando hacia un asiento en el pequeño del Jardin del Hotel y se sienta muy triste y a la ves enojada, y la verdad, ni ella misma sabia porque se sentia asi, si solo era un niño berrinchudo y estupido, porque le afectaria tanto las palabras de Edward, El sol estaba en pleno cielo, cual brillaba muy azulado, mas de lo normal, hasta el cielo sentia como el festival SuMe se acercaba, la sobra de los arboles jugueteaban con el piso y una encantadora brisa alzo levemente el pelo dorado de la chica con apellido Rockbell, quien se encontraba perdida en los pensamientos de su mente, cuales la hacian llorar y sollozar almenos un tantito para ser notorio que su tristesa la estaba dominando.

Fue en eso que una sombra se devisa por los escalones del hotel, Winry no esperaba a nadie realmente, ella solo queria estar sola, como siempre lo habia estado, esperando y esprando tanto solo para ver a una persona que se la pasa insultándola o ofendiéndola, caso cual francamente le facinaba, asi era "el" y como dicen, ya no hay nada que hacer.

"(se le escurre una lagrima) pero a pesar de todo... (se sonroja) yo..."

"Yo...Lo...lo...lo siento..."

Winry abre sus ojos, esa vos era tan especial, fastidiosa, hartante y a la ves JUSTAMENTE la voz que queria escuchar precisamente Winry en aquel momento.

"(se voltea y de inmediato su orgullo aumenta) que quieres?"

Winry ve aquel chico rubio con unos ojos dorados enfrente de ella, pero con la mirada muy abajo y sonrojado

"(da un suspiro) como vi que estaba la puerta del valcon abierta del cuarto en el que te encerraste y que hay unas escaleras supuse que te habias bajado asi que baje a buscarte"

"(mira enojada hacia otro lado) y si eres tan bueno suponiendo, ¿no supusiste que queria estar SOLA?"

Edward al oir las palabras de Winry, olvida todo intento de solucionar las cosas y se pone a la defensiva

"(un tono enojado) TE VENGO A PEDIR DISCULPAS Y ESA ES TU RESPUESTA!"

"(se para enfadada) tu no tienes que pedirme disculpas SOY YO LA TONTA POR VENIR HASTA ACA SOLO PARA PELEAR CON UN ESTUPIDO ALQUIMISTA QUE SU CEREBRO ES TAN ESCASO COMO SU ESTATURA!" dice Winry muy enojada, haciendo que con lo ultimo, la pelea Explote!

"(se enfada) A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO ENANO Y YO NO SOY NINGUN IDIOTA!"

A Winry le salen algunas lagrimas lo que hiso que Ed se sorprendiera y se tranquilisara un poco

"(llorando frustada) CLARO QUE LO ERES! ERES UN GRANDE IDIOTA acaso nunca te fijas en lo que dices o en lo que haces? (le salen algunas lagrimas)"

"(mira hacia otro lado) por eso te vengo a pedir perdon Baka"

Winry se sorprende a las palabras de Ed y se queda callada

"(mira hacia el cielo) no es que quiera hacerte daño... solo es que, me dejo llevar muy fácilmente por el momento y la verdad yo te... (se rasca la abeza y mira hacia el piso) Bueno Lo Siento esta bien!"

Ed no podia contenerse mas y se sonrojo mucho y para disimularlo puso su mano encima de su cara para taparse lo avergonzado que estaba, Winry solo se le quedaba mirando muy sorprendida, de todo podia esperar de Ed menos una sincera disculpa, es mas, jamas habia visto a Ed tan tierno, pero aun asi le entro la nostalgia y comenzo a llorar a pesar de todo, se sentia ofendida y ademas ese dia estaba muy sentimental pues en el camino hacia Central, Winry recordaba los dias donde ella y sus padres solian irse en tren. La brisa comenzo a soplar dulcemente como si esta misma tratara de aliviar y aligerar la tensión que cada uno sentia, aunque ella queria apartar su mirada para que Ed no viera su sufrimiento, no podia dejar de verlo, pues sus ojos se perdían en aquel chico quien no hacia mas que taparse la cara sonrojada; Ed pensando que Winry se habia dado media vuelta se destapo la cara, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga de la infancia llorando tiernamente enfrente de el con unos ojos que parecieran que se le derritirian, a Ed no le pasaba nada por la cabeza y su mirada estaba tan sorprendida como lamentable, y a Ed no se le ocurrio otra cosa que acercarse lentamente a Winry, olvidar por almenos 5 min su orgullo impertinente para poder consolar a una amiga muy querida, Winry trato de disimular secándose las lagrimas con la manga, pues pensaba que si Ed la veia llorar, no seria otra clara forma que demostrar que ella es muy debil, y ella no queria sentirse asi, sin embargo no podia moverse y veia como Ed se acercaba lentamente, queria alejarse corriendo, pero sus piernas hiban en contra de su voluntad, o almenos eso creia, su mente gritaba que se fuera, pero su corazon decia que se quedara.. para ver que pasaba.

Ed al fin llego enfrente de la Sentimental chica y se le quedo viendo fijamente, ella no sabia ni que hacer realmente, Ed vio como una lagrima se deslisaba por su mejilla y la detuvo poniendo una parte de su dedo, Winry se sorprendio al verlo y su corazon comenzo a latir mas fuerte de lo normal, Ed vio la lagrima y después la miro a ella fijamente

"sabes que...detesto que llores..."

Dijo Ed muy seguro y con un tono de voz muy provocativo, triste y serio a la ves, Winry jamas habia escuchado hablar asi al niño orgulloso, a quien le decia Enano, que últimamente ya no estaba tan enano que digamos, es decir, ya casi estaban de la misma estatura y sus ojos quedaban frente a frente mirándose...

"...y mas si es por mi culpa"

Fue en eso que sucedió lo que Winry jamas penso que pasaria... Ed no resistio mas y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, chocando su fuerte pecho en el cuerpo delicado de Winry, rodeando sus musculosos brazos en la delgada cintura de la Rubia chica, Winry solo se quedo petrificada con tal movimiento que no podia hacer mucho por ella misma, pues ahora ella sabia, que su voluntad era abrazar a Ed con todas sus fuerzas.

"perdoname..."

Winry aun asi resistiéndose, callo en los brazos del chico de Trenza quien estaba nervioso, sonrojado y a la ves feliz por alguna extraña razon, no podia explicar exactamente que es lo que estaria sintiendo pero... simplemente se sentia Feliz, Winry pudo después de un rato apartarse de el aunque no quisiera, bajo su mirada y la desvio hacia el suelo, mientras el chico Rubio la miraba con una sencilla y a la ves, profunda sonrisa.

"tu dijiste... que por nada del mundo me abrazarias"

dijo la chica Rubia muy muy sonrojada con un pequeño solloso que dejo salir para no ahogarse en el llanto, cual respuesta fue una agradable sonrisa de parte de Ed y sin perder mas tiempo, Ed tomo la mano de Winry quien veia como Ed la tomaba fuertemente y la veia con unos ojos extremadamente tiernos, algo que en Edward Elric es muy difícil de sacar.

"y enserio me creiste?"

y en un segundo, todo alrededor de la pareja se paro, el tiempo se detuvo como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ed se dio cuenta que Winry era mas hermosa de lo que habia visto superficialmente, que realmente, siempre ha visto asi las cosas, incluyendo eso a las personas, jamas habia llegado a ver la belleza de fondo de lo existente a su alrededor, a escepcion de su hermano, pero en Winry, veia un resplandor, y por alguna extraña razon, se sentia muy nervioso, y sin poder hacer mas, Ed comenzo a acercarse lentamente a los dulces labios de Winry, quien es de esperarse, no podia mover ni un solo músculo, podia ver como Ed se acercaba lentamente a ella, pero no podia hacer nada a su favor, cuando Ed ya tenia literalmente sus labios pegados a los de ella fue cuando...

"Ni-san? Winry no esta en su cuarto? No la has vist..."

y todo se hecho a perder gracias a nuestro favorito desomponedor e interrumpidor de todo ARU!

Ed nervioso y exaltado mira hacia la puerta con gran enfado hacia Al quien tenia una mirada de confusión, Winry solo podia voltearse y esperar que Ed solucionara las cosas, pero no lo hiso y para variar, los dos solo dijeron lo que se les paso por la mente

"(gritando) NO ES LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO AL!"

Winry y Ed gritaron fuertemente y Al no tuvo mas que sonreir entendedoramente y juguetón, pues era inocente, mas no tonto.

"ah... yo ya me hiba XD"

Al aclara mientras se daba media vuelta y se hiba sonriendo pero la mano pesada de Ed tomo bruscamente su hombro metalico y Al volteo nerviosamente y vio una cara de enojo y a la ves peligrosa de Ed, Al se ruborizo del susto

"Alphonse..."

Winry y Al solo tenian una cara de miedo impresionante.

-------------------------------------fin del Chapter-------------------------

JAJAJAJA bueno ya van dos Chapter edxwin jajajaj , seguro los adoradores del RoyXRrza me van a asesinar por no haber escrito nada TTOTT gomene! o pero prometo que el siguiente Chapter sera RoyXRiza DE ACUERDO! Ok ok un me maten jejeje bueno mi despedirse (huye antes de que la ahorquen .)

WOLAS! Ghue ghue ya les traigo el Chapter 4 jejeje espero que les guste mucho ok ok jajajaja esta muy lendo y algo divertido digo yo... o bueno, tiene mis babosadas y ocurrencias asi que no me peguen . soy maltratada mental y psicológicamente , (coro desmentidor de WS: YA CALLATE Y PON EL FIC) óOò ¡HAI! TT.TT

-----------------------------------Chapter 4--------------------------------------

**La mente del Alquimista de Fuego**

Roy se encontraba paseando felizmente por el centro, viendo chucheria y media que presentaba este año en el Festival mas importante, sin embargo todo lo que veia lo relacionaba con Riza, y se sonrojaba y a la ves se ponia nervioso pues su cabeza estaba tan confundida que no sabia ni que hacer.

pensamiento: y es que... la teniente es muy Dura, me ve con ojos de enfado a cada rato y a la ves siento que me oida... como yo puedo invitar a una Teniente tan ruda? Por que no es como las demas? ¬¬ talves por que si fuera como las demas ya la hubiera invitarla desde hace mucho tiempo... -- y todo por una estupida apuesta que esto de invitar a la teniente no venia ni siquiera en mis plantes X esto es fastidioso

Mustang seguia pensando y pensando y realmente no sabia que hacer... baja la mirada y se concentraba en contar las piedras que habian en el piso haber si asi podia solucionar algo... intento en vano e inútil para agregar... su mente estaba en la angustia de la cita que cuando hiba caminando choca contra una mujer que estaba recojiendo una fruta lo cual lo hace tropezar y carse encima de ella frente a frente

"(se toca la cabeza) lo...lo siento señora, no la vi"

Roy habre los ojos penosamente y no era mas ni menos que Riza que fue a comprar algunas cosas para que El coronel pudiera comer algo, Roy solo se quedo petrificado e inmóvil NO SABIA QUE HACER... JUSTAMENTE ELLA ERA QUIEN LO TRAIA TAN DISTRAIDO

"(se levanta rapidamente para ayudarla) eh..eh.. Segunda Teniente! Pero que hace usted aquí?"

Roy estrecha su brazo ofreciéndole a la Teniente ayuda... Riza solo se apeno y miro hacia otro lado y en ves de aceptarle la ayuda se levanto fácilmente

pensamiento de Roy: ¬¬ a esto me refiero... nunca me acepta nada...! QUE HAGO!

"(se limpia) le dire que hacer Coronel... ayudarme a recoger lo que me hiso tirar..."

"(O-O WTF!) co-como supist lo que pense!"

"¬¬ lo dijo en voz alta Señor"

Mustang jamas se habia sentido tan avergonzado, pero sentia que ese era el momento decisivo, asi que decidio utilizar sus trucos ligadores y mientras Riza levantaba unas Frutas, Roy se inco y como si fuera sido sin querer, Roy pone su mano encima de la de ella, ella solo se quedo muda y vio a Mustang quien puso una mirada muy seductora y una sonrisa tierna, una combinación que simplemente MATABA A CUALQUIER MUJER... Riza no podia mover sus ojos de los de Roy, quien pensaba que todo estaba funcionando a la perfeccion, mas sin embargo, la teniente se paro y vio hacia un lado avergonzada, Mustang solo acabo de recoger las cosas y se las llevo el...

"ummmm... Riza, tenia algo muy importante que preguntarle"

Riza sentia como un estremecimiento pasaba por su espalda, acaso le hiba a decir algo sobre el trabajo...o de su corazon? sin embargo, Riza siempre tiene los pies sobre la tierra y no se hiso falsas ilusiones, hasta que voltea a ver la cara seductora de Mustang que la hiso flotar por un monento, después volvio en si y comenzo a caminar mirando hacia todos lados tratando de evitar la tentadora y adictiva mirada.

"y de que se trata coronel?"

Mustang no sabia como decirselo, no estaba ni seguro si pudiera decirselo, pero no tenia remedio, el no hiba a quedar en ridículo enfrente de Haganeno solo por no atreverse, asi que se armo de valor y respiro hondo

"Yo queria pedirle si usted..."

Pero todo itnento de invitación fue interrumpido por un monton de mujeres que hiban atrás de Mustang y de Riza con millones de cartas en las manos, todas viendo ilusionadas al coronel que no podia poner otra cara si no de susto, Riza miro hacia atrás al mismo tiempo y se enfurecio, pero de forma discreta, Mustang solo miraba a las chicas que deseaban la aceptación del Coronel tan conquistador

"Coronel, le gustaria ir con migo al festival?"

"Coronel, podria venir con migo?"

"Coronel, acépteme a mi!"

Todas gritaban y se peleaban por un hombre que estaba en un sincero aprieto, los alaridos de las chicas, impacientaban a Riza quien no soportaba que el Coronel fuera tan solicitado.

"ah...ah (se rasca la cabeza) aaaaaa es que... sucede que..."

Todas las mujeres se mantuvieron calladas a una posible respuesta del Cornel quien no tenia palabras, pero en eso encontro el momento para solucionar su gran delirio, Roy mira a Riza quien lo veia con unos ojos frios y ademas curiosos, después Roy se calmo y respiro hondo y lanzo una suave sonrisa

"sucede mis bellas señortias, que yo ya tengo pareja.."

Todas las mujeres se conmocionaron y se quedaron impactadas a tal contestación, algunas hasta se enojaron tratando de saber quien era la afortunada, Riza al oir a Roy solo abrio sus ojos a la primera reaccion y después lo cerro como aceptando su derrota,

pensamiento de Riza: asi que... ya le acpeto a alguien?

Fue en eso que todo exploto

"Y QUIEN ES LA MUJER ROY MUSTANG?"

Grito una muy enfadada y ansiosa por saber quien era su eterna rival, Mustang no pudo decir mas que solo sonreír

"esta justo alado de mi"

Riza abrio los ojos de sorprendida y miro a Mustang muy muy asombrada de la respuesta, Mustang solo la miro y se acerco a ella y poniendo su cara muy enfrente de la de Riza, ella se quedo impactada

"solo... si ella me acepta la invitación"

Riza se quedo acogojada y sorprendida, no sabia ni que decir y solo emtitio un pequeño ruido que decidio todo

"Claro"

----------------------------------fin del Chapter-------------------------------

JAJAJAJA bueno ya aquí acaba por temor de que no la vaya a regar si la continuaba jajaja bueno espero que lo sigan leyendo y no duden en avisarme de mis errores o pasar a dejarme un comentario, ME HACEN MUY FELIX CUANDO HACEN ESO! Bueno mi despedirse! Syonara


	3. Chapter 5 y 6

KONICHIWA! Bien aquí por fin el chapter 5 jajajaja y para colmo es EdxWin... gomene, soy una tonta desquiciada del EDXWIN jajaja (mensaje priv para Jackylin: y tu mas que nadie lo sabe O ) bueno espero que lo gozen jajaja esta algo chistoso y bueno que puedo decir yo, son mis babosadas XD ... por cierto, alguien me pregunto que por que dejo mensajes tontos antes de empezar un chapter? Bueno, no tengo respuesta para eso, asi soy yo y esa es mi mania de dejar algo estupido antes de empezar algo jajajaja . pero si les molesta diganmelo y lo dejo de poner TT.TT ... aunque no les aseguro que lo pueda cumplir jajaja XD

------------------------------------chapter 5-----------------------------------------

"NI-SAN! ERES MALO, YO NO HISE NADA TT.TT"

Aru se encontraba amarrado a un arbol fuertemente con Alquimia avansada para que Aru no lograra romper la cuerda, mientras que este sufria la pena de haber estado en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado, Winry solo lo miraba con cierta gracia y a la ves confusión, Ed solo sacudia sus manos de haber acabado su trabajo, cerrando los ojos con algo de enfado y satisfacción y comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras

"Edo..." Dijo winry con un tono inseguro, Ed se ruborizo al escuchar la voz de Winry llamar su voz, seguro hiba a decirle que era un tonto al hacer lo que intento hacer, ¿con que cara podria verla ahora? Eso la mayor estupidez en su vida, Edward se volvio dudosamente hacia Winry muy sonrojado

"na-nanda?" que pasa? Dijo Ed queriendo evitar la mirada de Winry. Winry esta apunto de hablar cuando se retracta y decide mantenerse callada

"ummmm... nada" mirando hacia otro lado, Winry comienza a subir las escaleras primero que Ed con la mirada hacia abajo, Ed solo se quedo con la duda pero no se atrevio a retenerla, no queria agobiarla mas con sus estupidas ideas

"ni-san, piensas quedarte ahí parado?" pregunta Aru muy derecho

"(enojado) a que te refieres Al" dice Ed mientras ve a Aru quien lo veia con cierto tipo burlon

"(tono sonriente) es decir, que tal si te queria decir algo importante, deberias ir con ella ni-san"

Ed se queda pensando un momento y después, matándolo la curiosidad, decide ir tras ella

"NI-SAN! PRIMERO DESAMARRAME!" NISAN!

pensamiento de Winry: acaso, en ese momento... Ed me queria dar... (se sonroja) (recuerdo: y enserio me creiste?) (se sonroja) por que Ed últimamente se ha comportado muy lindo con migo? Ademas... me demostro una sonrisa que jamas habia conocido, sin lugar a dudas, Edward Elric sigue siendo un misterio contundente para mi

Winry se hiba pensando cuando llego a su cuarto y se sento en la cama, viendo el azulado cielo que radiaba, en eso, un toquido leve se oye en la puerta

"(toc toc toc) puedo..pasar?"

Winry se volvio a Ed, que una ves mas estaba enfrente de ella, Winry se puso muy nerviosa, sin saber por que, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como el se acercaba y se sentaba alado de ella en el cuarto, Winry comenzo por alguna razon sonrojarse y sus manos sudaban un poco, al igual que Ed, quien no dejaba de sudar

"ummmmm (sonrojado) wi-winry, acerca de lo de abajo..."

"(sonrie) no te preocupes Ed... es decir, no me senti mal, es decir, yo me senti..."

pero Winry decidio mantener sus palabras en su mente pues si deica algo en falso seguro y revelaba lo que muchos años trataba de esconder en una estupidez, se pone nerviosa y decide cambiar de conversacion

"(sorpendido) ugh?"

"(mira hacia el suelo) por cierto... ¿por qué..."

Winry mira a Ed quien estaba mas atento que nunca, su mirada reflejaba esperanza lo cual la ponia muy nerviosa, Winry antes de acabar la oración, decide cambiar su terminación

"...porque... querias que viniera? Me dijiste que necesitabas que viniera para un favor... ¿cuál era?"

Ed comenzo a angustiarse, jamas se le habia ocurrido un pretexto lo suficientemente convencible para invitarla a central, es decir, POR NADA DEL MUNDO LE PODIA DECIR QUE ERA UNA APUESTA, asi que, acutando precipitadamente, y sin pensar (para variar ¬¬) Ed se voltea a Winry bien y la ve fijamente

"ummmm... sucede que... en Central pronto se va a festejar el festival SuMe" Aclara Ed un tanto nerivioso

"ah! Eso explica por que tanta felicidad por estos rumbos" reacciona Winry al haber podido responder su pregunta

"(sonrie) si je... bueno, pues (Ed se pone muy nervioso y comienza a mentir) el Coronel me dio algunos dias libres para conocer el festival SuMe y divertirme... y pues, crei que a ti tambien te gustaria conocerlo y se me ocurrio invitarte"

"(sonrie) vaya... kawaii"

"(se sonroja mucho) ka- kawaii?"

"(lo ve sonriente) si... que alfin hayas pensado en mi como una amiga y no como tu mecanica"

"(se sonroja aun mas)ugh? Hai... (desvia mirada al suelo)"

"demo... no dijiste en el telefono que era una misión y que necesitabas de mi ayuda..."

Ed se pone demasiado nervioso, se le habia olvidado por completo esa parte, y no sabia que decir, después levanta la mirada y se le ocurre soltar lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza

"ugh... bueno, es que si te decia que era solo vacaciones, seguro no me hibas a aceptar diciendo que tenias un buen de trabajo y ademas... yo tenia muchas ganas de estar con tigo y ademas yo queria pedirte algo mas, relacionado con esto y muy importante... "

Ed sin darse cuenta no podia parar de decir estupideces y hasta el ultimo reacciono y se quedo callado, Winry no lo dejaba de ver, muy sorprendida, ¿desde cuando Edward Elric era tan sincero? No cabia duda de que el festival SuMe realmente cambiaba a todas las personas incluyendo al mas necio de todos los necios.

"y que es eso tan importante edo?" pregunta Winry ansiosa por saber

"ugh... (se sornoja mucho) yo... etto... ummmm"

y asi como Ed comenzo a hablar y a soltar todo, de la misma manera se callo y se le hiso un gigante nudo en la garganta, no podia emitir ni un sonido mas, Winry logro notar almenos un poco que Ed no podia hablar y no se le ocurria un metodo para ayudarlo, asi que solo se le ocurrio acercarse a el haber si pasaba algo, pero fue en eso que para apoyarse bien adelanta su mano de su cuerpo y sin quererlo logra tocar la mano de Ed que estaba tambien encima de la cama, Ed se sonroja mucho y fue como si Winry fuera la pila que lo lograra hacer hablar con mucha enegria y sin pensarlo mas

"QUERIA VER SI PODIAS IR CON MIGO AL FESTIVAL SuMe COMO MI PAREJA!"

Winry se sorprendio y se quedo paralizada, Ed no se atrevia si quiera a volverse a ella, estaba tan apenado que su cuerpo no podia moverse, acaso winry se burlraria de el? Lo rechazaría? Preguntas tormentosas que se hacia Ed y pasaban todo el tiempo por su cabeza, hubo un largo rato de silencio, profundo silencio hasta que una voz conmovedora desata una gran felicidad

"claro..."

"ugh..?"

Ed voltea a ver a Winry muy sorprendido y vio como Winry lo miraba con una mirada muy tierna y algunas lagrimas, todo se paro, Ed no podia quitar la mirada de tan bellos ojos, estaba tan sorprendido pues en ese momento logro ver toda la belleza que escondia Winry tontamente, y que el difícilmente podria notar, ese momento, fue el momento donde supo quien era Winry y que representaba para el.

"Ni-san... DESAMARRAME NI-SAN! TT.TT"

---------------------------------------fin del chapter---------------------------

bien aquí termina nuestro chapter 5 jajaja, e siguiente sera una cosa novedosa jajajaja pues que pensar, mi imaginación supera los limites jajajaja ADORADORES ROYXRIZA! No se pierdan lo que sigue por que seguro y les va a interesar mucho! O

Hola Hola, Hola! Bueno este chapter es uno muy especial que se me ha ocurrido, el inicio de una parte del Fic... RoyxRiza jajaja, como lo han visto, en el Anime no se le dan mucha importancia a Riza como algunos fans de Riza desearian! Pues este fic es la escepcion! Pues Riza me cae muy bien y pretendo darle la importancia que se merece, solo una pregunta... ¿acaso se ha mencionado sobre su familia? O sobre su historia? Pues como yo no la eh oido aquí la pondre CLARO INVENTADA DE MI JA! En los suigientes 2 o 3 chapters relatare la historia completa de Riza para que no se les haga muy pesado de acuerdo x conoceran el lado que jamas se ha descubierto de nuestra Teniente! Tambien pondre como es que se conocieron Roy y Riza y su lazo tan fuerte que los une! Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones claro!

-------------------------------------Chapter 6--------------------------------------

**Recuerdos del Corazon Parte: 1**

Riza abre la puerta de su habitación, la cierra con mucha sutilesa pues no queria despertar a nadie, eran como las 2:00 am y ya todos se encontraban en los brasos de Morfeo, sin embargo, ella que es una mujer muy trabajadora, no se poia dejar vencer muy fácilmente por el sueño, tenia que ser fuerte tal y como siempre se lo decian. Riza fue a cambiarse de ropa mientras Black Hayate se encontraba ya muy cansado de tanto jugar y perseguir a un pajaro azul que le parecia atractivo, (como jugete XD), Riza ve a Black Hayate que se fue directamente a su cama, da un pequeño gesto de sonrisa y unos ojos de ternura

"parece que este dia fue muy pesado para ambos"

Riza fue a cambiarse y regreso a su cama mientras se cepillaba el pelo, fue en eso que piso algo duro, centro su mirada hacia abajo y vio una pequeña caja, sus ojos se quedaron atonitos, pareciese que esa caja tenia un significado especial para ella, la tomo cuidadosamente y la miro, sus ojos se tornaron tan melancólicos y sensibles que daba la sensación de que podrían romperse fácilmente, la teniente aunque no lo aceptara, queria quebrar en llanto, por que esa noche? Porque tendiran que venir justamente aquellos recuerdos que la atormentan?

"como llegaste aquí?" Sonrie Riza para evadir sus pensamientos, miraba la caja como si fuese un ser vivo que ha estado con ella por mucho, mucho tiempo.

"deberias quedarte donde te guarde, asi no sufririas ningun tipo de..."

Riza en ese momento capto la situación, fue en eso que se oye un rechinido de madera proviniente de su ropero, pero Riza guarda su compostura de defensiva y poco a poco deside tomar su pistola, alcanza a tomarla y la carga, para cualquier tipo de situación siempre hay que estar prevenido, esa era su mentalidad, y sin esperar mas, la ruda Teniente apunta hacia el ropero friamente y concentrada

"(con tono serio y alarmante) SEA QUIEN SEA! MUÉSTRATE!"

Riza logra captar una riza inocente y un poco malévola, se pone un poco nerviosa pues no logra distinguir si es una voz de hombre o mujer, se acerca lentamente, Black Hayate estaba mas que listo para defender a su Ama con su vida, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, Riza sin perder mas tiempo abre precipitadamente la puerta deslizante y apunta hacia el objectivo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una critarua muy familiar para ella.

"ONEE-CHAN! Te eh extrañado tanto!"

Una niña de mediana estatura, rubia de ojos Azules, aun inocente y sonriente sale de su buen escondite y abraza fuertemente a Riza, Riza solo la ve muy sorprendida, después su mirada se torna muy feliz al ver a su pequeña hermanita abrazar sus pies, ahora lo entiende, la razon de la caja, todo parece concuerdar.

"pero... que haces aquí Hina?"

La niña de 11 años solo sonrie y la abraza, Riza sonrie mucho, que aquellos recuerdos tan memorables para Riza cuando se divertia con su pequeña hermanita, pero fue en eso que Riza levanta la vista, pero como diablos llego hasta aquí hina? No se pudo venir desde Iosteris City (ciudad mas rica y la mas lejos de todos los lugares después de Central) hasta aca? Era técnicamente imposible! Fue en eso que Riza pudo captar la situación.

"asi es, estamos aquí Riza, todos"

Riza mira hacia la puerta, una mujer alta, pelo Rubio, ojos Verdes y muy flaca se asoma por la puerta recargándose con los brazos crusados, con una presencia imponente y una mirada de frialdad y dura, llena de la vida y de experiencias que la habian forjado a ser una mujer dura y fuerte, aun con mas presencia que la Segunda Teniente cuando trabaja.

"Shara..." dice Riza muy seria y con un tono entendible y duro.

"ya tardo la Teniente!" dice Huey muy preocupado, sus compañeros de igual manera lo estaban, hasta el Coronel que se encontraba serio mirando la ventana hacia la entrada haber si acaso veia a la Teniente caminar hacia la puerta Principal del cuartel central, sus intentos fueron en vano y se sento algo preocupado y nervioso. En la teniente era mas que extraño que llegara hasta un minuto tarde a su trabajo, siempre se encontraba o en la oficina de Roy Mustang acomodando las cosas que comúnmente Mustang desarreglaba cuando se hiba a su casa o trabajando en los tramites que aun no acababan

"y... si le paso algo?" Dice Farman muy asustado, su comentario altero mas los nervios de los oficiales, sus caras estaban con muchas rayas del susto que tenian, no se imaginaban lo que le pasaria a la Teniente Riza

"y que tal... si la secuestraron" Huey, Breda y Farman simplemente comenzaron a delirar, se imaginaban a un ladron con una sonrisa maldita teniendo a la Teniente Riza amarrada a una silla sufriendo. comenzaron a llorar y a correr por todas partes "DEBERÍAMOS IR A BUSCARLA CORONEL! QUE TAL SI LA TIENEN SECUESTRADA!" dice Huye mientras se recargaba en el escritorio de Roy mustang que tenia cara de fastidiado al oir las ocurrencias de sus compañeros infantiles

"actuan como si no conocieran a la Segunda Teniente" aclara Roy Mustang mientras se paraba, los oficiales solo se quedaron mirando al Coronel, después el Coronel lanzo una sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana

"piénsenlo... siendo como es la Teniente, quien tendría custodiado a quien?"

Los Oficiales después imaginaron a Riza con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza al Secuestrador, mientras que este moria de panico amarrado a una silla. Los oficiales mas tranquilos se sientan aliviados

"tiene razon... no hay nada de que preocuparse" dicen muy felices de saber eso, mientras Roy los mira sonrientes, pero fue cuando el telefono comenso a sonar repentinamente. Tanto el Coronel como los Oficiales se pusieron muy muy nerviosos, los cuatro se levantaron y vieron muy asustados el telefono, tenian los nervios de punta y su temor aumentaba

"CORONEL! Y SI ES EL SECUESTRADOR!" dice Farman muy nervioso mientras veia al Coronel llorando

"kso... TRANQUILOS! Si es asi, no nos podemos dejar intimidar! SOMOS OFICIALES, LA MILICIA! TIENEN MIEDO?"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" gritan los Oficiales mientras volvían a correr en circulos, muertos de el miedo, y se fueron a esconder atrás de los escritorios de en medio, Mustang desepcioado de sus Subordinados ve el telefono, las gotas de sudor comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas hasta llegar a caerse, Roy Mustang habia superado cualquier reto, por que no ha de superar este? Asi que poco a poco Roy se acerca al Telefono que no paraba de timbrar, hasta que con mucha valentia decide ya acercarse mas al telefono. Pero cuando lo hiba a contestar una mano blanca se interpuso en su camino cojiendo rapidamente del el Telefono, Mustang se queda asombrado, mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se abren demasiado como a los asustadisos Oficiales escondidos.

"diga?... si ya mandamos los papeles... entendido... hasta luego..." La Teniente Riza cuelga el telefono y ve a Roy mustang que no la dejaba de ver con una mirada muy abierta y asombrada, después Riza mira a los Oficiales que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que Mustang

"sucedió algo?"

Huey, Farman y Breda corren hacia los pies de Riza mientras la veian con muchas lagrimas en la cara

"ESTA VIVA!" gritan los tres soldados muertos del panico y alividados al verla sana y salva.

"ugh?"

"se los dije... que solo se habia retrasado algunos minutos! Son unos cobardes" dice Mustang regresando a su compostura seria y fria, como si el no estuviera asombrado de nada "por cierto Teniente... por que llego tarde al trabajo? Le sucedió algo en el camino?" Pregunta Mustang mirándola con una mirada muy penetrante, Roy Mustang se habia preocupado por ella? Seria eso? Riza solo se sonroja y se inclina levemente

"lo siento... sucede que..."

Fue en eso que desde la puerta se escucha una voz dura e insensible, pero burlona

"y con este trio de Chillones es con los que trabajas Riza? Que ridículo"

Los oficiales se paran y ven hacia la puerta serios, Riza solo se queda callada al no poder corregir nada. Shara se encontraba recargada en la puerta en la mano muy abierta, con una mirada matadora dispuesta a vencer cualquier obstáculo, los Oficiales solo muestran un gesto de confucion y ven a la Teniente quien tenia la mirada perdida en el piso.

------------------------------------Fin del Chapter---------------------------------

aaaammm eh leido un Review que me preguntan que que paso entre Ed y Winry cuando eran pequeños cuando fueron al Festival... bueno eh decidido poner eso mas adelante, acomodarlo de una manera que se vea bonita y que sea sorpresa okey jaja... espero que les haya gustado, siguiente Chapter la continuación oks jaja XD


	4. Chapter 7 y 8

bien por fin el siguiente chapter jejeje... alguien me pregunto que cuantos chapters haria? La verdad no tengo ni la mas remota idea jejeje... según mis ideas iran aumentando mas y mas jajaja... ademas creo que este fic es el mas complejo que eh hecho y me sali un poco en el origen de el fic nee? Wenu pero solo queria que los RoyxRiza fans se sintieran felices de que este escribiendo este... jaja, bueno este chapter esta medio drástico pero me gusto jaja dejen sus opiniones vap jaja... algo pesado pero no imp PUEDEN AVENTÁRSELO JEJEJE

------------------------------------Chapter 7---------------------------------------

Recuerdos del Corazon Parte: 2 

Tiempo atras... cuando la infancia rodeaba mi mundo y no tenia la noción del tiempo, cuando para mi existia solo el juego y el trabajo estaba en segundo termino... cuando realmente gozaba de mi vida... fue cuando me abrieron los ojos, detruyeron mi alma y junto a ella mi corazon; no fue hace mucho tiempo, tenia aproximadamente 12 años, mi hermana mayor, Shara, 16 y mi hermanita pequeña, apenas 2 años, en aquella ciudad que guarda todos mis recuerdos, de infancia, para mi criterio, los peores, Iosteris, la ciudad que tambien la llamaban, la ciudad encantada. Que niña no desearia vivir ahí? Pues yo era una de esas.

Mi Familia, la familia Hawkeye, era la familia mas reconocida del lugar, se decia que teniamos procedencia Real, de sangre Azul, pero a mi no me importaba tal cosa, solo queria ser feliz, en aquellos dias, yo era una niña muy inocente, incapaz de entender los problemas de la vida, gozaba del Juego, y disfrutaba de aquellos pequeños, pero hermosos detalles que guardaba la vida, cosa que le desagradaba por completo a mis padres. John Hawkeye era un hombre justo, directo e imponente, frio y sensato, el mas Produente de la Milicia, pensaba que la vida se rodeaba en la disciplina y no le interesaba si a las personas de su alrededor lastimaba, pues su frase favorita y repetitiva era

"Los sentimientos es la vulnerabilidad de las personas tontas sin futuro ni disciplina" era un hombre de trabajo, jamas lo veiamos en la casa y se olvidaba de nosotras a veces, desechaba cualquier intento de padre y con ello, me desechaba a mi, sin embargo era un poco comprensible y de ves en cuando podia mostrar un poco de afecto, pero eso sucedia tan pocas veces, que era como si nunca sucedia.

Arisa Hawkeye era una mujer hermosa como una flor, pero dura como la misma piedra, la Señora del mas Alto status Social, elegante y fina como una pluma y con el orgullo mas alto que el de un Pavo Real, que decir, la mujer de los miles y miles de dinero y para nosotras, la señora de los miles defectos, nos despreciaba, todo su cuerpo nos rechazaba, no nos queria y si nos llamaba, era para una tasa de té y solo eso. Sin embargo, asi con todas las cosas peores en el mundo, eramos felices, hasta que ella, nuestra unica madre, destruyo lo unico que teniamos de felicidad, Nuestro amor Fraternal.

flashback 

Shara, Riza y Hina se encontraban sentadas en una cama gigantesca en un cuarto muy espacioso, elegante, el atardecer dominaba aquel lugar y los rayos anaranjados rojizos del sol traspasaban fuertemente la venta dando un toque hermoso y exquisito al cuarto, las niñas se encontraban riendo y divirtiéndose, Hina dibujando con sus crayolas cuales las creia magicas por pintar muy lindo, Riza y Shara con un juego de te verdadero y muy lindo, de bella poselana y hermosos adornos de flores, Shara se encontraba sirviendo mas te mientras que Riza mira hacia el Horizonte que se dibuja atraves de su ventana, Shara nota la distracción de su hermana y sonrie

"que tanto te atrae haya afuera como para que no te des cuenta que ya te servi el te?" dice Shara algo sonriente

"dime Shara..." dice Riza sin mover su vista hacia el rojiso horizonte "alguna ves... no te han dado ganas de ver lo que hay al otro lado de aquella grande montaña?"

Shara se le queda viendo sorprendida a Riza y ve hacia el horizonte al igual que su hermana, pero Shara no era alguien de mente abierta, y tenia ya un plano recto para su vida, Shara solo sonrie y toma un sorbo de te mientras cierra los ojos

"tengo en otras cosas mas interesantes en que preocuparme"

Riza solo sonrie pero no deja de ver aquel lindo paisaje

"sabes... yo si me lo eh preguntado, me gustaria saber lo que hay haya entre los arboles, encontrar nuevos lugares y conocer a mas personas, respirar aire puro, sentir la brisa de la independencia... y sabes, si me lo preguntan... si me preguntan que que desearia tener, si dinero o libertad... yo escogería la libertad"

Shara solo se queda asombrada de las palabras de su hermana, algo fuerte se revolvia en ella, pues era una mujer fuerte, pero no soportaba ver a su hermana sufrir por estar encerrada en ese lugar tan lindo, pero agobiante y aislante, notaba la tristesa de sus hermanas, y su sufrimiento era la de ellas. Shara solo se limito a quedarse en silencio mientras que Riza seguia viendo ilusionada el Horizonte

"Gomene..." Riza se voltea a Shara quien tenia la mirada abajo, estaba sorprendida pues no sabia por que lo decia

"ugh?"

"perdoname...perdonenme, por no poder hacer nada al respecto con papa y mama, es decir, se que estan sufriendo mucho aquí, y me gustaria sacarlas a pasear, pero... no puedo... perdónenme"

Riza noto que Shara apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras mantenia su mirada abajo, Riza se lamentaba de que Shara se culpara por lo que hacian sus papás, pero no sabia exactamente que responderle.

"Shara yo..."

Pero antes de que Riza pudiera decir cualquier palabra mas, un asoton de puerta retumbo aquella mansión en su cuarto, la madre, Arisa habia entrado sumamente enojada, con rabia en sus ojos, furiosa como nunca lo habia estado. Las tres hermanas se asustaron sobresaltadamente y Hina se fue a esconder de tras de Riza con mucho miedo, Riza solo resistio un momento y Shara estaba enfrente de sus hermanas.

"niñas... niñas estupidas, quiero que me digan, en este preciso momento quien diablos hiso esto!"

Arisa muestra un jarron preciado y parecidamente invaluable roto en mil pedazos pequeños, totalmente destruido y sin ninguna cura, Riza se asombra y mira hacia Hina quien tenia ojos de horrorizada al saber mejor que nadie de donde fue el origen del rompimiento de tan preciado artefacto, Riza solo mostro inquietud y temor a que Arisa fuese hacer algo imperdonable, Shara dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba decidio intervenir.

"perdon Madre... fui yo quien lo rompi"

Riza y Hina se quedan totalmente sorprendidas y temerosas, Shara centra su mirada hacia el piso y Arisa estaba apunto de estallar.

"niña impertinente! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"

Arisa toma bruscamente a Shara del braso y la lleva al pasillo quien no dejaba de implorar que la soltara, Riza tenia tantas ganas de intersedir pero su miedo era mucho mas fuerte, después se escucharon golpes fuertes y asotones, Riza solo reacciono abrazando a Hina y tapando sus oidos para que no oyera, aquellos sonidos eran terribles y sus oidos simplemente no soportaban los alaridos de Shara.

fin del flashback 

Desde ese dia, Shara nunca fue igual, aquellos moretones que tenia, marcaban su alma y dejaron huella de dolor en su corazon, comenzo a alejarse mas y mas de nosotras y yo simplemente me sentia culpable, Hina era tan solo una niña, no sabia lo que hacia, por lo que pudo olvidar fácilmente aquella escena, pero yo, lo tengo grabado tan bien, como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Ahora solo eramos dos, Shara ya no podia Interceder y un dia mi madre llego e impuso lo que destruyo por completo nuestra felicidad

-------------------------------------------fin del chapter------------------------------

TToTT que drástica soy nee? Creo que este chapter me salio muy bien y explica muchas dudas que deje en el anterior... lo de la caja en el siguiente chapter lo aclarare jajaja, creo que lo deje en el lugar de mas suspenso nee? BWAHAHAHAHA SUFRAN! Dont worry... no tardare en hacer el siguiente chapter de acuerdo . ... estoy segura que el proximo les encantara jajaja... especialmente los adoradores de RoyxRiza jajaja wenu syonara!

Bien aquí por fin el chapter deseado JAJAJAJAJA bueno ni tan deseado jejeje . pero se que les gustara por que lo hise con mucho amor XD jajaja okey me oi muy cursi lo se jajaja... bien TT.TT ahora estoy en un dilema... me mataran los adoradores del edxwin si no escribo algo rapido... x wenu hare este capitulo extenso para acabar con esta parte del Royai para que el siguiente cap sea EDXWINIOSOS! SEEEEEEE ARRIBA EL EDXWIN! XD que disfruten este cap jajaja es muy ROYAI! Jaja espero satisfacerlos con esto jejeje

----------------------------------Chapter 8----------------------------------------------

Recuerdos del Corazon Parte: 3 

flashback

La familia se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor, john se fue de viaje por algunos asuntos de trabajo asi que no se encontraba con la familia, Arisa se encontraba muy centrada en el periodico mientras que las niñas solo se veian mutuamente y cenaban, habia un silencio incomodo en el comedor que hacia que una intensidad aumentara extrañamente, después Arisa doblo tranquilamente el periodico y cerro los ojos, las niñas dejaron de comer y vieron a su madre que pensaba detenidamente, habran hecho algo malo? Algo que la incomodara y que quiere decir? Solo dios sabia que pasaba por la mente de su Siniestra madre hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido

"eh decidido algo..."

Las niñas se ponen muy tensas y nerviosas, ese tono no le agradaba a nadie de ellas.

"eh decidido que ustedes no deben tener contacto de ningun tipo"

Las niñas se quedan atonitas, realmente no sabian a lo que se referia su madre pero Riza lograba entender un poco

"a que te refieres?" cuestiona Riza con mucho miedo, su madre la ve friamente y después muestra un gesto de gusto

"lo explicare de una forma que todas la entiendan... se separaran, no podran verse a menos en la cena, desayuno, comida o un evento importante, no podran hablarse, su contacto comunicativo sera imposible... entienden?"

Riza, Shara y Hina no podian creer lo que estaban oyendo, no les podia impedir que hicieran eso, SON HERMANAS!"

"pero... madre no nos puedes hacer esto, es decir, piensa en Hina, apenas esta creciendo, no puede estar asi"

Riza aclara con un tono muy fastidiado pero no insolente, Arisa sin embargo, se para lentamente y se dirje a Riza que tenia una cara de panico, Arisa llego enfrente de la niña que se encontraba sentada, se acomodo su vestido elegante y voluptuoso y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos pierde el control y para a Riza y le da una bofetada tan fuerte que la deja adolorida en el suelo, Riza solo no podia dar credito a lo que pasaba, Shara y Hina se encontraban muy asustadas e impresionadas

"ES LA ULTIMA VES QUE CUESTIONAS MIS DECISIONES ENTIENDES! (mira a Shara) ALGUNA OBJECIÓN?"

Shara solo se limita a mirar hacia un lado con un gesto de inquietud, Hina solo se tapo la cara con las manos y Riza se levantaba lentamente, Arisa se fue caminando hacia las escaleras mientras las hermanas veian como se alejaba la cruel autora de sus dias.

fin del Flashback

Mi madre cumplio aquella amenaza y nos separo vilmente a mis hermanas y a mi, dormiamos en pisos diferentes, y vernos era casi imposible pues habia guardias por todas partes que nos atrapaban en cualquier intento, era imposible. Mi madre a diario se le hiso facil pegarme, dia tras dia, algunas veces me salian moretones, pero me dolia mas que lo unico que tenia en la vida, el amor de mis hermanas estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

Un dia mi madre nos llamo a las tres, fue un dia asoleado, y fue cuando nos pudimos ver, mi madre nos dijo que vendría una familia poderosa proviniente de la Milicia a visitar a mi padre y que toda la familia teniamos que estar ahí, asi que nos mando a vestirnos y a arreglarnos para aquel momento.

Yo ya estaba arreglada, mi vestido ya estaba dispuesto para ser presentado, lo que no estaba dispuesto era mi animo, mi ego y mucho menos mi actitud, estaba harta de todo esto, ya no queria soportar que mi Madre nos mantuviera como animales enjaulados sin ningun tipo de afecto, realmente me dolia, asi que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es comportarme mal ante las personas para que se dieran cuenta de la clase de familia en la que vivo, y alomejor asi mi padre se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Baje las escaleras cuando me encontre con mi hermana Shara, pero... ya no era lo mismo, su mirada reflejaba dolor y frialdad, yo no sabia que hacer en realidad, me heria ver a mi hermana tan triste y sola, después bajo Hina feliz y me abrazo, estaba feliz de verlas.

Cuando bajamos las tres, la familia esperada ya estaba llegando, yo no mostre ningun tipo de cordialidad, un hombre se acerco raramente y nos vio con una ambale sonrisa

"que hermosas estan tus hijas Jhon" dijo afirmando, estaba apunto de contestar de manera insolente cuando paso lo que marco mi vida por siempre.

Un muchacho alto, apuesto, con unos ojos negros imponentes, cabello negro y muy sonriente entro por aquella puerta, realmente yo me quede impresionada, jamas, o almenos hace mucho tiempo, que no veia a un chico tan apuesto, con eso que ni me dejaban salir... pero el tenia una imponencia misteriosa, cosa que me gustaba.

"cual es tu nombre pequeño?"

"mi nombre señor, es Roy, Roy Mustang, para servirle" contesta el chico misterioso con una leve inclinación como respeto

Yo no lo dejaba de ver, pero cuando el tal Roy me logro mirar, se quedo con una cara de asombro, pero despues sonrio.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala, mientras los adultos platicaban de su ocupada vida, me daba cuenta que aquel chico no dejaba de verme, yo agotada se escuchar toda la conversación deicidi hacer ausencia de aquel lugar para relajarme un poco, asi que pedi permiso y sali hacia el jardín, me sente en unos escalones sumida en mis pensamientos infantiles.

flashback

"cuando podre deshacerme de esta carcel a la que llamo hogar? Cuando podre conocer el mundo?"

Riza se preguntaba sin parar al no encontrar una respuesta

"cuando tu quieras... solo, tienes que tener el valor y querer realmente serlo"

la niña rubia abre sus ojos y se vuelve hacia aquella voz, Roy se encontraba detrás de ella viéndola con una mirada sensata, Riza solo se sonrojo mucho y se volvio hacia la luna para contemplarla

"tu no sabes lo que dices, para mi es muy difícil escapar de este lugar"

"nada es difícil, hasta que tu piensas que es difícil" dice Mustang mientras se acerca a la niña, ella solo se queda sorprendida y lo ve, mientras que el chico contempla la luna

"es difícil por que tu piensas que es difícil, y la realidad es que la dificultad no existe, pero el poder si" Mustang mira a Riza quien no lo dejaba de ver lleno de asombro, aquel muchacho decia tantas cosas tan sabias y algo incomprensibles para una mente infantil, pero ella lo entendia a la perfeccion, como si entre ella y el hubiera una química.

"y la facilidad existe?" pregunta Riza mientras lo veia muy Close Upriosa

"pues... no, exactamente no existe nada, hasta que el hombre cree en el, si tu crees que salir de este lugar es facil, entonces sera facil"

Mustang mira a Riza que lo veia con una cara de confusión, después Roy da un gesto de gracia y se sienta alado de ella y la mira con ojos muy retadores

"te lo explico?"

Riza solo lo veia extrañada, queria saber las palabras de aquel chico tan misterioso, pero su explicación no era lo que ella esperaba, Roy se acerco lentamente a Riza quien se ponia muy nerviosa al ver lo que pasaba, sus ojos realmente la paralizaban, y aunque quisiera, no podia mover ni un músculo, y asi, Roy lentamente fue acercando sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba besando la mejilla de aquella niña quien estaba mas sonrojada que nadie, Roy después se separo muy sonriente y la miro con esa mirada picarona que mataba a cualquier mujer, Riza se quedo asombrada de tal accion que de su boca solo salio...

"ugh?..." Mustang luego sonrie y la ve fijamente

"al principio crei que hiba ser difícil hacer esto, pero cree mi propia facilidad, y se me hiso muy facil darte un beso... ¿mejor explicado?"

Riza solo sonrio un poco, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, miro a la luna, mientras que Roy seguia hablando con ella explicándole cosas de la vida que para ella, era aun desconocidas. Riza y Roy mientras platicaban mas, se sentian mas atraídos, para Riza era mas que un momento mágico, pues hace años que no hablaba con alguien que no perteneciera a su familia tan profundamente, le parecia maravilloso poder compartir sus sentimientos con alguien que la entendia a la perfeccion, pero dicha alegria se esfumo al encontrarse con su madre atrás de ellos dos.

"que significa esto?"

Riza abre por completo sus rojisos ojos que se convirtieron en dos puntos pequeños y rojos al oir tan desagradable voz, Riza se vuelve rapidamente y se para inclinándose ante su madre, quien la veia con mucho disgutos, Roy solo no lograba entender la situación.

"gomene.. Oka-sama" dice Riza muy nerviosa "solo, estaba platicando con el Sr. Mustang, pero en un momento me reincorporare a la sala"

Roy se para y contribuye con Riza para ayudarla

"ofresco mi disculpas Señora, solo platicábamos"

pero aun asi, con las disculpas de aquella pareja enamorada, Arisa no acepto que estuvieran juntas y also la mano y le pego una bofetada a Riza, quien sin darse cuenta, cayo en el piso adolorida tocándose la cara, Roy solo no podia dar credito a lo que acababa de ver

"como te atreves a faltarle al respeto a mi palabra, TE DIJE QUE NO TENDRAS NINGUNA RELACION CON NINGUNA PERSONA QUE NO LA HAYA APROBADO YO!"

Cuando Arisa estaba apunto de agarrarla para volverle a golpear, Mustang se interpone entre las dos, defendiendo a Riza y recibiendo la bofetada el, sin embargo, Mustang permanecia de pie, con su mirada imponente y solo por contestación dio una sonrisa

"mis disculpas mi señora, pero creo que nadie, y mas siendo usted, tiene derecho a pegarle a una dama como la Srta. Riza"

Riza solo se le quedo viendo muy sorpendida con algunas lagrims en el rostro, Arisa solo dejo salir una carcajada y sonrio

"tu ni nadie me va a decir como debo tratar a mis hijas, y que puede hacer un mocoso como tu?"

"si es posible señora, la defendere con mi vida"

Afrima Roy con gran imponencia, mucha seguridad; Riza se queda paralizada, viendo como alguien la defendia con mucha valentia y con la mano en el corazon, Riza se sentia agradecia hacia aquel muchacho, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que queria decir Roy.

"Pensamiento d Riza: toda mi vida... eh vivido atemorizada de que mi madre m golpee, de que me diga que hacer y yo desobedecerla, cuando siempre eh tenido el poder de pararla, y ser alguien independiente, el temor no existia, hasta que yo lo cree... ahora lo entiendo, y si creo mi valentia..."

fin del flashback

Antes de irse la familia, Roy me aclaro que pronto se irian hacia Ciudad Central a vivir ahí, pues su padre deberia trabajar y que realmente me extrañaria, pero yo no podia quedarme en aquella casa como va mi vida pasando y sin poder pagarle a aquel muchacho que abrio mis ojos, asi que, pude tomar la decisión que marco mi vida por siempre.

Meses después a mi padre le dio un ataque al Corazon, y al poco tiempo perecio, mi madre callo en una depresión impresionante y no volvio a transmitirnos ni una palabra, en el testamento, mi padre me concedió una cuarta parte del dinero que tenia, las otras partes irian para Shara, Hina y mi madre, sin embargo, yo solo me quede con la mitad del dinero que tenia que ayudaria a sostenerme muchos años, y lo demas se lo di a mi hermana. Otra cosa que me concedio fue una caja de musica, que tenia algunas cosas personales de mi padre, con aquella caja, sentia que podia hablarle como si fuera aquel padre que nunca tuve. A los pocos dias decidi irme de ahí, a mantenerme por mi misma y convertirme en una mujer independiente, Shara no estuvo de acuerdo con migo, no aceptaba que me fuera atrás de un "sin vergüenza" como le llamba, que a pesar de que ella se haria cargo de nuestra hermana Hina, estaba preocupada por mi, y me advirtió que si las dejaba, seria muy difícil que me perdonara, pero... a pesar de eso, yo queria hacer mi propia vida, y que Shara algun dia lo entenderia. Decidi irme hacia Central, convertirme parte de la Milicia en honor a mi padre y seguir a aquella persona que una ves me defendio, yo... tenia que devolverle el favor, defenderlo de cualquier peligro, estaba dispuesta a entregar mi alma por aquel hombre que me dio las fuerzas de seguir adelante, crear mi propio camino, era mi decisión y nada ni nadie me lo hiba a impedir, por que los limites para mi, solo era una palabra, no existente y nada mas que eso.

---------------------------------------fin del chapter--------------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAAA por fin lo acabe... jeje espero que les haya gustado jajaja, me esforze mucho y esta medio pesadon pero queria acabar con esto jejeje... ya el proximo... AMANTES DEL EDXWIN PREPÁRENSE! Habra mas flashback en los próximos capitulos (aaaaaaa como me ecantan los flashback jeje) XD wenu alguna duda o pregunta o solo un comentario o correccion no duden en hacermelo saber vap? Se cuidan muchos y muchos saludos y abrazos a Nekito que siempre veo un review de esta amiga jajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y a Jackylin... HAY AMIGA MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS jeje y muchas personitas mas... hay como adoro a esta gente jeje XD Mata ne .


	5. Chapter 9

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! DESPUÉS DE 53253412453453454 ERAS DE QUE ESTE FIC MIOO ESTE EN STATUS DE SPERA OwO... **0** ALFIIINNN VUELVE A RENACER!!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Hahahahahahaha proo bnooo, primero q nada mis disculpas por haberme tardadoo añoos en este capitulo, sucede q se me juntaron varios proyectos y tuve q suspender el fic por años hahahaha pro iaa ta todo libree y podre seguir con este fic!!! EMPEZANDO CON UN CHAP EDOWIIINNN!!!! Wiiiii... hace años q no hagoo nada d stoo hehehehe pro bnooo... empezemos el chap para q iaa no me vayan a matar hehehehe.. mejor quiernamee nee??? ok noo..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"solo un dia y el festival SuMe EMPIEZA.. quien diria que pasaria tan rapido el tiempo" Aclara Ed algo emocionado por conocer tan mencionado festival, o por asi decirlo, poder revivir algunos recuerdos que se guardaron en aquellos dias acerca de su madre.

"yup, cuando se divierte uno, el tiempo pasa volando hermano" afirma Al con una sensible y feliz mirada que solia tener, aun pese que su armadura no le permita mostrar gestos de felicidad

"la pregunta es... òOó QUE DIABLOS SE PONE DE ROPA EN ESTA CLASE DE FESTIVAL??" Ed se encontraba a la ves desesperado al no saber que ponerse en aquel momento, era increíble que teniendo tanto tiempo, se le haya olvidado que es lo que se hiba a poner

"creo que es un festival proviniente de la cultura japonesa hermano, debe ser de esos vestidos que se ponen los hombres" responde Aru mas tranquilo, ya que el no tenia que pasar por ese dilema, por obvias razones

"un vestido??? Kso... ¬¬" Ed se rascaba fuertemente la cabeza trantando de encontrar otra forma de poder vestirse, fue en eso, que en la mirada de Aru, se pudo ver una mirada picarona, Ed, que no es tonto (¬¬ eso creo) logro percatarse de la mirada de su hermano y lo miro con su mirada irritada

"que tanto me miras??" Pregunta Edo con un tono disgustado

"hermano... ya tienes pareja para el festival??" Aru pregunta muy curioso, la reaccion de Ed fue mas que inmediata y se sonrojo demasiado... ¿qué diablos le diria a su hermano? No le podia decir que habia invitado a Winry, pues sabia que luego luego haria burla de ello, recordándole que el siempre tuvo la razon acerca de que Ed aun queria a Winry como en aquellos tiempos de niños, pero tampoco podia decirle que habia hecho una apuesta con Mustang, pues lo reprenderia y enterviniria entre el coronel y el, y no estaba dispuesto a declararse perdedor contra su eterno rival, asi que lo unico fue...

"a-a nadie" Responde Ed volteándose hacia un lado lejos de Aru, para que este no notara su sonrojo

"y entonces por que te preocupas tanto en arreglarte, es decir, si no vas con nadie, entonces para que vas??" Aru insiste tratando de que su hermano saque la respuesta que queria oir

"aahh.. pues... sucede que no me quiero sentir fuera de lugar Al, y ademas, mi ropa esta muy sucia y planeo mandarla a labar mañana" Ed da un respiro de alivio creyendo que Al se quedaria con esa respuesta, pero Al ya tenia 14 años de edad, y no era ya tan tonto como para creerse la tonta historia de su hermano, pero sabia tambien perfectamente que Ed no le diria mas si insistia, y si insistia, lo unico que ganaria seria un gran golpe, asi que mantuvo sus pensamientos curiosos por un lado, pero después, hubo un gesto de risa en Aru que hiso que la curiosidad y pena de Ed despertara

"de que tanto te ries??"

"no es nada... solo es que, parece que después de todo, no has cambiado mucho hermano"

"a que te refieres con eso Al" Pregunta Ed irritado, pues ese comentario sonaba que queria decir algo acerca de su estatura, pero no fue asi

"no recuerdas esa ves que estabas en la misma situación cuando fuimos al festival con Mamá, hacias los mismos berrinches"

"HURASAI!!! YA EH MADURADO AL!!" se limita a decir Ed con enfado.

"hahahaha me pregunto si sera cierto" respondio Al con su voz molestona, que hace que Edo, inconcientemente recuerde lo que paso aquella vez, y su mirada se perdio en el suelo, tratando de recordar, pues él mas que nadie puede recordarlo.

(flashback) (otro mas XD YAY)

"KSO!!!! ESTE KI-KOSA ESTA MUY DESTAPADA... NO ME LA VOY A PONER" gritaba Edo en boxers con mucho enojo al ver el Kimono que Trisha les habia comprado con mucho disgusto... pensaba que era un vestido y.. ¿qué hombre se pone un vestido?

"entonces no te la pongas y no vas edward" decia la mama de Edo reprimiéndolo del berrinche que hacia y Aru tebnia la misma cara de disgusto, solo que el no gritaba

"demo Oka-san... pareceremos mujeres"

"hahaha no digas eso Aru, los Kimonos son las ropas tradicionales de los japoneses y la verdad les sienta muy bien" afima Trisha mientras le ponia el Kimono a Aru, pero la cara de Edo no mostraba convencimiento y aun con las palabras animadoras de su madre, no se lo queria poner,

"voy por el cinturón del kimono, ahora vuelvo"Trisha sale rapidamente, mientras que Ed seguia viendo el horroroso vestido que tenia que ponerse, Aru se le quedaba viendo muy extrañado y Ed al poco tiempo lo noto

"que??" pregunto disgustado Ed

"nada" respondio Aru algo sonriente

"TU NO ERES DE ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME VEN SOLAMENTE POR NADA" afirma edo con un poco mas alta la voz, Aru sin mas que decir se acerca a Ed y lo ve

"¿ya invitaste a alguien?" Edo no se esperaba tal pregunta y se ruboriza mucho dándose media vuelta... su plan apenas estaba dándose acabo y no habia encontrado el momento, asi que indignado se volteo y comenzo a desesperarse

"q-que preguntas haces Al!!!"  
"si o no??" pregunta Al aun mas insistente, ¿qué deberia contestar? No podia decirle sus intenciones por que seguramente haria burla, asi que decidio mantenerse callado

"nii-san te hise una pregunta" Ed desesperado dicidio voltearse a pegarle a Aru cuando su mama entro con los cinturones, Ed se retracto y se quedo con la mano arriba

"EDWARD ELRIC!! ¿QUÉ ESTABAS APUNTO DE HACER?" Molesta Trisha alsa la voz para regañar a tan grande dolor de cabeza que tiene por hijo, pero fue en eso que se oyen unos toquidos en la puerta

"podemos entrar" se oye una voz anciana desde afuera del cuarto, Edo al oir esa vos se ruboriza y comienza a correr por todas partes hasta que encontro una sabana para taparse, Aru solo reia de su hermano y Trisha fue a abrir la puerta, Pinako entra con su clásica pipa y muchas arrugas.

"ya se los pusiste Trisha?"

"ANCIANA BAKA!!! NO VES QUE LOS HOMBRES NOS ESTAMOS CAMBIANDO!!" Grita Edo con la sabana puesta, a cambio, Pinako solo rie

"jajaja... creeme que no hay nada que quiera ver de ti hijo"

"NANI?????" grita Edo en tono eufórico; Trisha solo da un gesto sonriente y se vuelve a Pinako

"(extrañada y ansiosa) ya le pusiste el kimono a Winry?" pregunta Trisha viendo a su alrededor que no veia a la pequeña niña rubia, Edo se calmo un poco y se asomo tambien algo curioso mientras se sonrojaba un poco

"je je.. (mira hacia fuera de la puerta) entra winry!!" Pinako dice con gusto, orgullo y satisfacción al saber como quedo su nieta, fue en eso que una niña pequeña, hermosa, apantallante y sonriente con algo de pena entra al cuarto con un bello kimono rosa con azul, un peinado japones que le sentaba perfectamente y un porte de verdadera princesa, Ed solo se sonrojo muchísimo al ver tal belleza entrar al cuarto, no podia creer que su mejor amiga, a la que veia diario, se viera tan hermosa, simplemente no se parecia a la maniática de la mecanica: tanto fue su impresión que se olvido que tenia que taparse y solto la sabana, Aru de igual manera se le quedaba viendo, pero a contrario de ed, con una gran sonrisa iluminadora y gustosa, Trisha se sentia muy feliz de que Winry ya estuviera lista.

"pero que hermosa te ves winry!!" afirma Trisha muy sorpendida, Winry se apeno y solo sonrio

"si!!.. te ves muy bien Winry" dice Aru viéndola mientras que se le caia una manga del kimono que tenia puesto, pero Winry estava esperando un alago del alguien muy especial, se volteo a Ed que no la dejaba de mirar con unos ojos muy abiertos, pero se sonrojo aun mas al ver a edo en muy poca ropa, viéndolo de abajo hacia arriba; edo inmediatamente reacciono y se volvio a tapar rapidamente y el color rojo se apodero de toda su cara, voltreandose hacia el lado contrario a ella.

"ed...¿no vas a decir nada acerca de winry?" Pregunta Trisha molesta al ver la reaccion de su hijo, Winry esperaba una respuesta buena de aquel niño que no hiso mas que...

"(gesto de disgusto) tsk.. que feo vestido!!"  
Winry al escuchar el comentario sintio como si su mundo le cayera ensima, para nada era la respuesta que espraba, todo mundo se quedo disgustado y sorpendido con Ed, Winry no pudo evitar las lagrimas y saco su llave y rapidamente le dio un buen golpe a Ed que lo dejo casi inconciente, Ed se medio levanta adolorido quejándose

"PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!!!!" Grito Ed con mucha furia, pero no recibio respuesta alguna de la atacante, si no una fria, ruborizante y aterradora mirada, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, y escuchando como eco un gran golpe.

"porque eres asi de grosero Edward Elric??" Pregunta Trisha muy disgustada, Ed solo mira hacia un lado enojado, sin querer aceptar que hiso mal, Aru por su parte, estaba triste y un pco desepcionado y Pinako sin decir nada se fue detrás de Winry.

"(suspira) no tienes remedio, (deja el kimono en la cama) ponte el kimono ahora, ya no voy aceptar un reclamo tuyo, y si no quieres ir pues no te l pongas y asi evitamos tus groserias" y con aquellas palabras Trisha agarra la pequeña mano de Aru y lo jalo, pero antes de cerrar ve a su hijo que se sienta en la cama enojado

"(exhala) mira Edward, si no cambias esa actitud temperamental tuya no te vuelvo a sacar a ninguna parte... quedate aquí y piensa lo que hiciste" Trisha cierra la puerta, poniendo a Ed aun mas frustrado y enojado que nunca... sucede que el no podia decirle a Winry que se veia bien, era como un sentimiento muy raro, en el cual te retractas cuando vas a expresar tus sentimientos, con temor a que los demas se vallan a burlar de ti, escondes lo que sientes y expulsas lo contrario.. eso es lo que sentia Ed, no era por molestar, era esa persona en ti que no te dejaba hacer nada por el miedo de quedar mal o apenado... esa persona que habita en nosotros que se llama Orgullo; Ed se quedo pensando en lo que haria, pues lo que acababa de hacer habia perjudicado mucho su plan, se sumio en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo desperto sobresaltado de aquellos pensamientos

"(fuera en el otro cuarto) no, yo me quiero quedar, no quiero que la gente me diga que estoy fea con este vestido"

Esa voz suabe no provenia de nadie mas que de Winry, sollosando del desplante de su amigo, Ed se acerco a la puerta y la entre abrio viendo que la puerta de enfrente tambien estaba abierta, con Winry, Pinako y Trisha dentro.

"pero te vez hermosa Winry, no le hagas caso al soberbio de Edward" aclara Pinako con una pipa en la mano, tal comentario disgusto a Edo, pero después se calmo, pues nadie mas que el tenia bien merecidas esas palabras

"no quiero ir a ningun lado" decide Winry con su ultimas palabras y se voltea a la ventana, Ed vio a Winry muy apachurrada y se sintio mal pero cerro inmediatamente la puerta pues su mama se acercaba

"bueno, Al nos va a acompañar, no te vayas a salir Winry y dile al enano que salimos" dijo Pinako mientras se dirijian a la puerta, Ed tenia tantas ganas de contestarle, pero se retuvo hasta que se fueran, se quedo un rato ahí y después esucho que la puerta principal habia cerrado fuertemente. Ed lentamente se asomo , era un momento de dilema, ir aya con esa niña tan especial y decirle lo siento sonaba muy facil, pero no lo era cuando se trataba de hacerlo, Ed no se habia imaginado que "lo siento" era la palabra mas difícil de pronunciar en aquellos momentos; aquellas palabras hacian a Ed sentirse aun mas inseguro y tragar saliba continuamente, pero si no lo hacia en ese preciso momento, tal ves ya no habria otro mas, asi que el niño rubio se armo de mucho valor y abrio la puerta lentamente para ir con Winry.

Winry simplemente no se podia quitar de la cabeza las palabras tan crueles que Ed le habia dado, pero ¿cómo es que un niño tan tonto y pequeño tuviese el poder de bajarle el autoestima de esa manera en tan solo unos cuantos segundos?... y aun asi, Winry no queria aceptar que para ella, unos de los comentarios mas importantes eran los de aquel niño arrogante; Winry no pudo evitarlo mas y unas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas

"deja de llorar tonta"

Una voz no muy agradable hiso que Winry se sobresaltara, de cierta forma, era la voz que en ese momento mas detestaba, pero anhelaba oir, Winry se volvio lentamente a Ed que se encontraba parado ahí, con sus brazos cruzados y su siempre imponencia arrogante y orgullosa, Winry, aun asi, teniendo gusto de verlo ahí, mostro indiferencia y se jiro disgustada

"que diablos quieres?" respondio winry con enfado, cual hiso que Ed se enojase un poco

"hiciste toda una escena por algo muy tonto" dice ed mirando hacia otro lado, con cierta rabia, la chica rubia voltea enojada con ese niño tan insoportable

"tu nunca me has entendido" grita Winry cansada de oir solo insultos

"entenderte?? Como diablos voy a entenderte si eres mas complicada que la misma Alquimia" enfurece Ed al oir los gritos de su amiga de la infancia   
"ademas, solo dije la verdad" Tales palabras hiciero que Winry se sintiera aun peor de lo que estaba... ¿para que diablos habia ido con ella? Para hacerla sentir peor???.. winry sentia que una rabia crecia dentro y agarro su llave con gran fuerza y la abalanzo hacia Ed, quien ya sabia lo que hiba a pasar, Ed, por obra y gracia del espiritu santo, logra esquibar el ataque de la enfurecida niña, de cierta forma que Winry pierde el balance, Ed logra tomar la mano donde sostenia la asesina arma, y detiene a Winry antes de caer de la cama con su otro brazo agarrandola de su cintura, y al final, quedando entre abrazados; Winry al darse cuenta de aquella posición, no hace mas que sonrojarse fuertemente al igual que Ed, tal momento hiso que Winry perdiera el control y comenzara a moverse, lo que causaba que Ed le fuera mas difícil sostenerla, ambos niños, peleando para lograrse separar, pero lo unico que lograron es que Ed resbalara y cayera encima de Winry. La chica ojiazul sentia un dolor fuerte en su cabeza, y Ed sin poder pararse estaba encima de Winry, después de unos segundos, ambos se dieron cuenta en la situación que estaban, Winry, sintiendo que Ed era un pervertido, se dispone a pegarle, cuando Ed se percata y toma sus manos y las mantiene fuertemente pegadas en el piso, Winry queria safarse de las garras de su amigo que solo la lastimaba pero no podia, Ed ya cansado de tanto pegarse, la toma fuertemene y grita

"HAYYYYYY!!! ESCUCHAME QUIERES???.. LO UNICO QUE DIJE ES QUE TU VESTIDO ESTABA FEO... YO NUNCA DIJE QUE TU ESTABAS FEA, AL CONTRARIO, TE VES MUY BONITA!!!"

Fue en eso que todo se calmo, Ed respiraba de forma entrecortada por la batalla que habia tenido con la maniática de las maquinas, pero esta, al escuchar tal confesión, logra calmarse y se queda viendo a Ed muy sorprendida, por su lado, Ed después de un rato se da cuenta de lo que habia dicho y hecho, Su sonrojo fue tal que pareciera que hiba a morir de calentura, y lo unico que se le ocurrio es alejarse de ella, ambos niños se quedaron viendo ruborizados, Winry aun no podia dar credito a lo que habia acabo de pasar... era, la primera ves que Edward podia revelar sus sentimientos, almenos en frente de ella, Winry, después de un rato se sintio dichosa al ver que por fin le pudo decir algo bueno, a lo que unicamente sonrio felizmente hacia aquel chico, y este, solo con los ojos muy confundidos, y cara de apenado, apenas y podia verla.

(fin del flashback)

Ed en un momento a otro se comenzo a sonrojar mucho y se rasco la cabeza en forma de hacer un intento en vano de poder olvidar sus recuerdos

"aahhh me acorde que este vestido necesita un cinturón... iree por el" dijo el chico de trenza para poder liberarse de la presion del momento, a lo que solo Aru hace un sonido de felicidad y risa discreta, no sabia exactamente lo que habia pasado en ese momento que fue con su mamá, pero por la cara de Edward en ese momento y la reaccion de ambos niños, que al retorno de Trisha, Pinako y Aru, la rencion de la pelea ya no estaba y se encontraban jugando de forma normal hace varios años; Al ya se imaginaba de los hechos y la clara y obvia atracción de ambos adolescentes q continua rebelándose en ambos.

(mientras tanto)

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!! DEMONIOOOOSS, SIEMPRE SACAS LO BNOOO!!! PROO Q HACESS???" grita con frustración Havoc pues nadie podia vencer a Shara

"Pues es el juego... y ya me debes 2 cigarillos con 400 yenes hehe"

Todos los subordinados de Roy Mustang se encontraban jugando con aquella temible mujer que de un momento a otro saco la idea de retarlos a un juego de Pokar, a lo que Riza solo muestra un signo de frustración y deseperacion mientras que Mustang se queda pasmado viendo como se divierten

"juraria que su hermana nos hiba a matar cuando llego, Teniente 1ra"

Aclara mustang tratando de bromear un poco y alivianar el temperamento de su Teniente

"creame comandante, que yo pensaba q hiba a hacerles mas que matarlos"

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTUUUU!!! ;0; NO ME PEGUEN!! Prometo iaaa actualizarr seguidoo para q pueda acabar este fic de una ves!!! Tngo muchas ideaass nseriooo!!! XDDDD iaaa iaaa no se enojen por no haber actualizado... hahahahaha


End file.
